


Danny Boy

by Paint_me_a_Phan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, pastel!dan, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_me_a_Phan/pseuds/Paint_me_a_Phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is in an unhappy relationship with Jake, a man older than him who seems to not like him as much any more. When Dan is introduced to Jake's friends things start getting better, especially when he meets Phil, the nice guy with a tattoo decorated chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Boy

Our relationship started off like those sweets you used to get from your Grandmother. The ones with the colourful, inviting wrapping that appeared nice at first, but once you opened it and put it in your mouth it was something completely different.Sour or just plain. Things were like the wrapper for the first few months, Jake would cuddle me and spoil me with flowers and gifts. But just like those sweets, things went bad. It started when he turned nineteen. He was finished school where as I was still only fifteen,far too young for anything serious. He would go out with his friends every night and not talk to me and then one day when I questioned where he was going every night he snapped at me.

"Why do you have to know? It's not like it's any of your business." Jake snapped at me.

I shrink back into the chair I was seated in, watching Jake carefully inhale from the cigarette. 

"I was just curious. You never spend time with me any more." My voice was small and almost a squeak, as I fiddle nervously with the hem of my pale blue jumper. My favourite one because it matches perfectly with my favourite flower crown.

Jake sighs, breathing the smoke out into the air, rolling his eyes at my choice of clothes for the day.

"I go out with a few mates. To one of their places.There." He Looks sternly at me, anger still written on his features.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"You had better get going. Your Mum will be wondering where you are." He puts out his smoke in an ashtray and walks over to me, planting a rough kiss on my forehead.

I nod and walk out of his apartment and jump onto my bike, pushing my brown fringe out of my eyes to fasten a helmet on, then start heading home.

"Dan, love! Is that you?" My Mum calls as I walk into the house.

"Yeah." I slump into the kitchen to see what she was making for dinner, given that it was around eight.

"Dinner will be reading in about an hour." She says, sensing me watching her cut up vegetables and putting them into a pot for soup.

"Thanks." I walk upstairs to my room and pull my phone out of my back pocket to see that there was a text from Jake.

"Lads want to meet you. I'm coming to get you in ten.-J"

I type a quick reply and get changed out of my school clothes and into a pair of black skinny jeans and a pale lavender jumper. Jake didn't like me wearing pastels, he said it made me look wimpish, but I could usually get away with wearing a little bit of the pale colour every so often. I run downstairs and explain to my Mum where I was going. It was Friday night anyway, it's not like I had school the next day. 

I give her a quick peck on the cheek and promise to be home by midnight then hear Jake tooting the car horn outside.

"Hey!" I say as I slide into the passenger seat. Jake grunts in response. I take that as a hint to be silent. He obviously didn't want me to come tonight.

We pull up outside a small house about fifteen minutes away. It looks quiet and there are only a few lights on. I start to get an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting." Jake mumbles, locking the car and walking to the front door, me promptly following suit.

"Jake! Hey! And you must be Daniel! Nice to finally meet you!" A tall guy with floppy brown curls says, letting us in.

"Hi.Oh, I actually would prefer it if -" 

"Hey peej. What's up? You guys got that game of Mario Kart set up?" Jake interrupts, causing "Peej" to send me a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, Chris and Phil got a little impatient and are playing it now. Go on through" The curly haired man says, gesturing for us to on into what I assume to be the living room.

"I'm PJ, what were you saying before?" PJ asks softly.

"I w-was just going to say I prefer to be c-called Dan. Oh, and Hi. I said hi." I say, dropping my gaze to my feet, trying to stop the ramble.

"Well, Dan. It's awesome to finally meet you. Let's go in and I can introduce you to the others." I nod and Follow PJ into the living room.

"Alrighty guys listen up!" PJ shouts, calling everyone's attention our way.

"This here is Dan, Jakes boyfriend. Since Mr Sulky over there is too busy packing a sad to properly introduce his own boyfriend, I took it upon myself to introduce the newest member of our squad! Dan this is Chris and Louise, and I am pretty sure Phil is around here somewhere. Squad, this is Dan." PJ finishes, earning a giggle from the guy he pointed out as chris.

"Heya Dan!" Louise says walking up and wrapping me in a warm hug.

"Alright, can we get on with the game now that that's over?" Jake says from the corner, rolling his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm towards me.

"Whatever grumpy guts, give me a controler so I can kick your ass." Chris says, playfully punching Jake on the shoulder.

I sit down on the sofa beside Louise and PJ takes the floor, sprawling out and picking up a half eaten piece of pizza.

"Hey, Louise?" I whisper after a while.

"Yeah?" She whispers back, understanding that I don't want to make Jake mad by talking to his friends.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall, last door on your left. Phil was just in the shower in there but he should be out by now. Knock, just in case." She says with a smile.

I nod and follow her directions to the last door on the left, conveniently marked "Bathroom". I raise my hand and knock softly.

"Yeah, just a second Peej.Kind of naked right now."

I blush and the door opens to reveal a handsome, tall man with black hair, and an extensive collection of tattoos, standing in the doorway with a towel clinging loosely to his hips.

"Oh, you're not PJ. Sorry." The man laughs, his face brightening.

"uh.. s-sorry. I was just needing the b-bathroom." I say, trying to keep my eyes on his face, not on the tattoos that decorate his pale skin.

"Well, bathroom's free now. I'm Phil by the way." He says, sticking a hand out for me to shake. I wearily accept.

"Dan?" I hear Jake almost yell from down that hallway.

"Yeah? I ask, jumping away from Phil and shying into the wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He storms over and roughly grabs my shoulder, sure to leave a few fresh bruises.

"I-I-"

"He was just coming to use the loo but I was in there. Toilet's free now, mate." Phil says shooting me a concerned look and walking into a door down the hall, leaving me with Jake.

"What the hell was that, Dan?" Jake hisses.

"I need to use the toilet." I say quietly, trying to twist out of his iron grasp.

"You stay away from him, you hear." he spits in my face before storming off down the hall and back into the living room, slamming the door after him. I scurry into the bathroom and do my thing before re-emerging to a worried looking, now clothed, Phil leaning up against the opposite wall.

"You don't have to stay with him, you know. I know what he's like and I don't encourage you stick around. Here's my number if you ever need help or just someone to talk to because you and I both know that ain't gonna be "Mr Sensitive" in there." Phil says handing me a slip of paper with a number scrawled on it.

"I would put that somewhere safe if I were you, Danny boy. Last thing you want is him finding it." Phil nods and walks into the living room to join the others, leaving me stranded in the hall.

I enter the number into my phone and ask Jake to take me home even though it wasn't even eleven yet.

~A week Later~

I was going around to PJ and Phil's almost every night now, much to the disliking of Jake. And each time ended the same way. Phil and I would do something like whisper and laugh together or sit too close on the sofa and Jake would drag me out of the room, either to talk to me about staying away from Phil or lately he would just hit me. Nowhere obvious, just a punch to the stomach, kick to the shin or a few bruises on my arms from where he held too tight as he told me off.

I was just coming back from one of our "talks" one night having a new bruise forming on my stomach where a previous one had recently faded. I decide it's time to go.

"Hey Jake, mum says I have to go home now. Would you mind dropping me off?" I say walking into the lounge.

"Can't you see I'm busy here, I haven't seen these guys all week. Can't mummy dearest come get you?" He laughs.

"Come on, Danny Boy, I'll give you a ride." Phil says with a cheeky smirk, picking up his keys and shooting Jake an angry look.

"See you guys." I say to the group. The rest of them shout their farewells, except for Jake who is still staring at the screen in front of him.

I follow Phil out to the driveway and we get into his car, a sleek black subaru outback with leather seats. It's hardly a ferrari but it's still flash as fuck.

"Where to, Danny boy?" Phil says, buckling his seatbelt and starting the car.

"Uhh, 17 Chester street." I say.

"Sure thing." we pull out of the drive and start heading to my house.

"Hey Phil, I don't actually have to be back for another hour or so. Can we go out for Ice cream or something. I just didn't want to be around Jake any more." I ask looking up at Phil.

"Alright." Phil indicates and pulls into a late night dairy.

We both grab ice creams then drive up to the park on the hill, opening the boot so we can both climb in and look over the sleeping town.

"He hurts you doesn't he?" Phil asks nibbling on his lip piercing after a long silence.

I pause and lick my ice cream.

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't have to put up with Jake's bullshit. He's never going to treat you right, as much as I don't want to say that. Even we don't like being around him most of the time. Not since school anyway." Phil finishes.

"How would I break up with him? I tried once two years ago and he just said no." I say, a tear starting to form in the corner of my eye.

Phil wraps an arm around my shoulder and thinks for a bit.

"Are you coming over tomorrow?" Phil asks.

"I think so. So long as you guys want me there. Jake won't bring me otherwise." I say finishing my cone.

"I'll help you. I'll speak to the others tonight once he goes home and we'll back you up. All you have to do is break up with him. Really it would work out great for all of us. You get to ditch your spoon of a boyfriend and we get to drop the lousy friend we have." Phil smiles.

"Are you sure that'll work? What if he just hits me again?" I ask worried.

"Can I see them? The bruises?" Phil says pulling back from me. Hesitantly I pull my shirt over my head and leave it balled by my side. Phil flicks on the light in the boot and starts to examine the marks left by Jake, Phil's face getting madder as he discovers more and more purplish marks.

"That fucker. And that's a bad sign. I don't use swear words lightly. I am going to murder that dick." Phil murmurs, handing me my shirt, letting me slip it back on over my messy fringe that was barely straightened any more.

"Okay, hows about we get you home. It's getting close to midnight and I don't want you to get in trouble." We get out of the boot and start driving to my house, which takes longer than expected but I'm only ten minutes late. I can just tell my mum Phil got lost.

"Thank you for the ride and ice cream Phil." I say wrapping my arms around my new friend. 

"Any time, Danny boy." He whispers, waving to me as I close the front door quietly in case my parents are asleep.

"It's past midnight, hon? Why are you so late?" My mum says from the sofa where she is watching a movie.

"Sorry. Phil dropped me home and got a bit lost. It won't happen again." I say flopping beside her.

"I thought Jake was dropping you home?" she asks confused.

"Jake was...busy. Phil is my new friend who lives at the house we hang out at." Mum nods and pulls me into a hug, she brushes against a sore spot but I pretend it doesn't hurt.

"You should think about going to bed soon, Love." She says yawning.

"Okay." I kiss her cheek and give her a hug then go upstairs to bed, checking my phone and seeing three texts. One from Phil, one from Peej and the other from Jake. 

"Don't worry about tomorrow, everything will be fine. xx -P"

"Hey, Phil told us. We are so sorry about what's happening to you but we just  
want to let you know you can trust us to help. ^-^ -Peej."

"Sorry about tonight, babe. I was just in a bad mood. goodnight.-Jake"

I sigh at the last one. How come he changes so quickly.

I roll over and close my eyes, falling asleep.

 

~The Next day~

Jake doesn't text me all day, meaning there was no invite to go around to PJ's but around 3 in the afternoon PJ pulls up outside my house in his mini van with Chris, Phil and Louise. All clad in smiles.

"Come on Danny Boy, let's go 'round early for an afternoon of movies!" Phil calls out the window.

I laugh and run downstairs, letting mum know where I was going, then jump in the van beside Phil.

We spend the afternoon watching Buffy from the beginning, mainly because Phil was offended that I hadn't seen it. It was great spending time with them and not having to worry about doing the wrong thing. I even spent most of the time snuggled up to Phil. We had talked about what was going to happen when Jake gets here;

"It's best if we get rid of him as soon as possible so he doesn't ruin our fun!" Chris declares banging his fist onto the table.

"But don't just blurt it out. He is still a human with feelings, we don't want to hurt him too badly." Louise interjects.

Just as PJ is about to add something we hear a car pull up, followed by a car door slamming. I jump away from Phil and start to panic. Now that he was here it wasn't just us joking around anymore, it was real. We pretend not to hear Jake and watch Buffy, an episode we had already seen because the dvd was playing on a loop.

"What the actual fuck Dan!" Jake yells as he storms in the room. I yelp and curl up into Louise, who wraps an arm over me.

"What did I do?" I squeak. I wasn't even on the same couch as Phil.

"I go round to your place to pick you up and bring you here and when I knock on the door asking for you, your mum says you were picked up, six hours ago!" Had it really been that long?

"Yeah, we wanted to hang out with Dan and figured you were too busy." Chris says defensively.

"I wasn't talking to you, Kendall." Jake snarles.

"I-" I start.

"I invite you here once to meet my friends and now you've claimed them. Forced your way into this little group here. There was a reason I didn't bring you around here.You always manage to wriggle your way into peoples lives and fuck things up for everyone!" Jack starts moving towards me, fists balled up and nostrils flaring with each breath.

"Jake, calm down man! He's cool here. We invited him every time, remember. There was no "forcing himself into our group"." Phil says putting himself between myself and my angry boyfriend. PJ pulls Louise and Chris away behind the sofa and makes a reach for me, trying to pull me out of reach of the fight.

I try to move but Jake reaches forward, grabbing my arm in a tight grip and trying to yank me up towards him. PJ and Chris take a hold of me and Phil starts pulling Jake's hand off me. Jake spins around and away from Phil and a sickening crack fills the air followed by a sharp pain up my right arm. I yell out in pain as hot tears stream down my face and I feel Jake's grip falters for a second, just long enough for Phil to pull my wounded arm from Jake's grip, causing me to cry out in pain again and full on sob.

"Oh stop being such a baby, Howell." Jake snaps trying to get to me again. Phil jumps in the middle and pushing Jake away. While the two of them throw punches Chris jumps over the couch and gently carries me out of the house and onto the pavement outside the house.

"PJ called the cops and an ambulance, they should be here soon." As if on cue, sirens blare as two emergency service vehicles charge down the street, the police car stopping in the driveway and three policemen getting out, armed with tasers and batons. The ambulance stops beside us and a couple medical people hop out. After watching the Police run into the house where there is still shouting and a very scared PJ and Louise run out.

"Okay, son. What's hurting?" A slightly overweight man in ambulance uniform asks me.

"He's broken his wrist. Well, he didn't the ass hole in there fighting our friend did." Chris says putting me into the ambulance then rushing off to hug his boyfriend. Louise climbs in, careful to stay out of the way but still comforting Dan.

"Are you the girlfriend?" The doctor asks.

"No, uhh. I'm just a friend." Louise says awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry madam. Okay Daniel, we're going to give you some pain relief and put your arm in a temporary splint until we get to the hospital, I'm assuming we'll be waiting for the lads in there to finish before we can leave." 

We wait in silence, PJ and Chris sitting in the doorway of the ambulance and Lou sitting on the bed beside me. After a while the yelling stops and the Police bring out a cuffed and defeated Jake. He sees me in the ambulance and struggles against the restraints.

"Dan! I'm sorry Dan! I love you! I'm so sorry!" He yells as the Police officer pushes him into the back seat of the car. He had a few bruises and a busted lip but that was nothing compared to what I saw when Phil came staggering towards us. His eye was swollen shut and blackening and his face was red from the blood flowing from his nose and over his split lips. He limps over and collapses onto a second bed with the help of a doctor. They work on securing him as he drifts in and out of consciousness and they lift him into the ambulance.

"We'll meet you two down there soon." Louise says softly kissing my cheek then stepping out and walking over to Peej and Chris, pulling them into a hug. Her shoulders start to heave as she starts crying but the door closes before I can comfort her like she did me.

On the drive to the hospital I sit holding Phil's hand as the doctors try keep him awake, giving him some pain relief.

"Danny?" Phil asks after the doctor stops explaining what's happening.

"yeah. It's me. I'm so sorry you got hurt,Phil. I'm so so sorry." I sob.

"Not your...fault. He is an ass hole." Phil winces as he sits up a little.

"Phil, you should lay down mate. We don't want you passing out just yet. You have a concussion.

Phil lies back down but turns to me.

"I like you Danny boy." Dan blushes.

"I like you too Phil. A lot." He laughs and pulls his hand to his face and blows me a kiss. 

~-~

We get to the hospital and get treated. I get my arm put in a cast, which the rest promptly sign, and Phil ends up staying the night. I stay with him the whole time, making sure he's okay and ducking out while he was asleep to visit the gift shop to buy him a soft toy Lion.

When I return Phil is sitting up in bed, looking curiously at my coat and phone sitting on the chair beside him.

"Morning sunshine." I say, walking into his vision.

"Danny Boy! When did you get here?" I sit down at the end of Phil's bed.

"I stayed the night. Oh, and I got you this." I say handing Phil the lion.

"Oh Danny boy, you didn't have to you turnip!" Phil says hugging me.

"Do you like the Lion?" I whisper.

"It's adorable. I think I'll call him Lion." We laugh and continue to exchange banter until there is a knock at the door. I get up and open it to find PJ, Chris, Louise, mum and a nurse.

"Dan! How are you baby?" My mum says pulling me into a hug.

"I'm okay mum, Phil was the one that got seriously hurt. He was the one who helped me, as well as these three." I gesture to my new friends who had piled into the room and started to surround Phil as the doctor checked him over and cleared him for discharge.

"Right, I'd say it's about time we got out of here." Chris says, looping an arm around PJ's waist.

"I couldn't agree more. There is still so much Buffy Danny Boy has to catch up on." Phil links his hand with mine and smiles at me.

"I should probably ask my mum, Phil." We walk over to my mum who was a little behind us.

"Excuse me Ms Howell, can Danny boy come over and play for a while?" Phil says and possibly the worst voice impression of a young child ever.

"Of course he can." She smiles at our linked hands and I blush.

We spend the rest of the day watching Buffy and snuggling on the couch. The lounge smells strongly of cleaning products and bleach but no one brings it up.

"Hey phil?" I say quietly, trying not to disturb the others.

"Yes, Danny Boy?"

"I like you." I say snuggling into his neck.

"I like you too, Danny Boy."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Phanfic! I hope you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. I do wish to keep anonymous but I hope you like my future fics!


End file.
